pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot Nightray
Elliot Nightray (エリオット ナイトレイ, Eriotto Naitorei) was the last remaining legitimate Nightray Heir. Elliot was also the famed Nightray Assassin, which is The Head Hunter, though unintentionally. Appearance Elliot has beige-colored hair and blue eyes. In his first appearance, he wore standard Latowidge uniform. He keeps a blade with his family crest in a violin case. Elliot is hotheaded, outspoken and always forces his opinions on everybody else. Ada, however, thinks he is a nice and dependable person deep down. Leo also stated that "he is smart, yet he is still an idiot". Personality He first meets Oz in the Latowidge library where they get into a fight over a character in the novel series "Holy Knight" (Elliot spoils the ending for Oz's favorite character, Edgar dying). He hated the Vessalius family. He also doesn't like Ada calling his name and despises how the Vessalius seem to get away with anything just because they were heroes 100 years ago. But after knowing more of Oz and his past, he decided to "judge everything with my own eyes". He now view things different from before, and accepts Oz's friendship. When Gilbert and Vincent first came to their household, Elliot was told to stay away from them for they were up to no good. With his previous personality, he tried to accept his brothers' wishes, but couldn't understand the reason; so he grew to accept them more each day, gaining respect for both of them. Though he seems to be greatly annoyed by Gilbert, in reality, he cares about him. Quotes *''"You can keep walking, or turn back, or take a different road."'' *''"Even without Raven's power, I will support this family in my own way!" (To Gilbert)'' *''"If you die.. it will be all over!" (Talking about Ernest and Claude.) *"How could I have failed to see it was me?"'' *''"How could I burden that brat with the weight of my life?" (Talking about Oz.) *"Humpty Dumpty, I reject you."'' *''"All your 'self sacrifice' only pleases yourself! Have you ever saved anyone that way? All you want is protect yourself!" (To Oz.) *"I am Elliot Nightray and I won't let you take that away from me!"'' *''"I'm sorry, Leo."'' (Elliot's last words) *''"You're late shorty." (To Oz)'' *''"People who think so lightly of their own lives, DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO PROTECT ANYONE!"'' *''"Who knows. We just have to think of that when things reach to the point of no return. But, no matter what I choose, I will never let you die!" (To Oz)'' Chapter Appearances ﻿ Trivia * In an omake, it was shown that he likes cats and would play with Kitty and Snowdrop when no one's looking but due to his family being dog lovers, he couldn't admit it openly. [LINK1][LINK2] * In another Omake he is shown to have swordfought Xerxes Break (and lost all 26 times) and to have a deep respect and admiration for him calling him THE Xerxes Break.[LINK] * It is stated in Pandora Hearts Official Guide that Elliot has an admiration to Break and he wishes to duel with him someday. * As Elliot noted before his death, he was committing a self sacrifice, like Edgar in the Holy Knight series, something that Elliot yelled at Oz for attempting to do. * He was the only one in the whole Nightray family that cared about Gil and Vincent. Vincent was grateful to him for doing so. * Elliot's siblings gave him the nickname of "Elly". * He cares about everyone even if he doesn't show it, such as appearing to dislike Oz, while in reality he cares for him. * In a flashback in the anime, it showed a quick scene of Elliot as a child. Instead of having beige hair, it showed him with black hair. * In the Drama CD of volume 16 it was revealed that Elliot's preferred taste of women's (for his ideal woman) underwear is ivory with black when Leo asked him about it Category:Nightray Family Category:Latowidge Student Category:Pandora members Category:Contractors Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Head Hunter Category:Male Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Human